By His Side
by TyrantPotato
Summary: He was all she remembered and her only companion in this ruined world. A young Lucina as she is raised by Robin in a world Grima destroyed. AU
1. Her World

Edited: 4/1/2017

* * *

Lucina sometimes dreamed of another world. She was on a balcony overlooking a bustling city filled with the sounds of life. From the castle behind came a man who swept her into his arms to kiss her brow. Then she awoke, the sounds and images fading and the faces becoming a blur. She used to spend hours on the road attempting to grasp the memories but later began to dismiss them as irrelevant whispers from the past. The memory of when she met him that night was the earliest memory she cared to retain.

She didn't remember why she was in the room alone. But she remembered the door opening and averting her eyes from the flickering torch. She remembered fearing the dark cloaked figure, but he didn't feel like the monsters she caught glimpses of when running with her caretakers. Looking back, he was the only one that came for her. The now faceless others who took care of her left one by one and never returned. Before he came, was there only one left? Two? Five?

She said nothing, silently watching the figure and he responded in kind, merely staring at her. Then he knelt close enough that she could make out the tears falling from his dark sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Lucina."

"Who are you?" She whispered as he continuously apologized. The man wiped his face and tried to smile.

"My name is Robin. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Robin never left her. Naturally she was nervous around him at first, as any young child on the run with a stranger would be. But she still wordlessly followed him out of the room at dawn. As the days went on, she grew more comfortable with his presence. How could she not? After all, Robin did everything for her. He would go and find food when she was hungry. The last drops of water would go to her without complaint. He would always carry her when she got tired and later would let her ride in the small cart he pulled around. Long nights in dangerous areas were spent watching over her sleeping form. When she seemed down or bored, he would know and try to entertain her.

They traveled through forests, over mountains, and across plains. Sometimes, they came to places that seemed familiar, perhaps from when she was younger. But they would always stop in the broken castles and keeps so the man could find books to read. Then one day the man stopped looking for books and instead started looking for what he said was "her birthright". And so they traveled through the desert into some ruins and found a sword and shield.

"They were your father's. You will carry it someday like he did."

She didn't understand at the time, but she thought it was a good thing because it was the first time he genuinely smiled.

* * *

Robin always kept her safe. The others before her would just take her and run. If they stayed, she never saw them again. But he would fight alone and always return. He would tell her to go hide and she always did so. But occasionally she peeked and watched Robin fight the monsters (Risen he called them, dead humans). She watched in wonder as his sword weaved its way through the creatures and how his words called forth a stream of elements.

He protected her at night too. Her dreams then were plagued with fire, death, and looming shadows. When she cried out, he would hug her close and whisper reassurances. He would stroke her hair and wipe her tears until she finally found rest. She slept with her previous caretakers as well, but in his arms she felt safe for the first time.

One day though, they met other people, living people who were not risen. Robin looked happy and invited them to their fire, but the men pointed a sword at him and demanded all of their food. He tried to talk to the men, but eventually drew his sword when they threatened to take her away.

That night, she curled up next to him as she always did and asked him what the humans did that Robin had to kill them (She would never question why. If he did so, Robin had a good reason).

"Not all humans are good like your father or his friends." Robin said. "They needed food but didn't want to share. Instead, they wanted to hurt us and take you away. During hard times, some people have to do bad things to survive, and eventually their choices define them. But there are good people out there Lucina. One day, we'll find them."

They never did.

* * *

They eventually came to the ocean. She didn't even know so much water could exist in one place and quickly grew to love the sea. By the blue waters, the winds were cool and refreshing. When Robin was busy, she could play in the sand and water. There were always birds, fish, and other things they could eat (her stomach hurt when Robin couldn't find more then roots for dinner but she never blamed him no matter how much he apologized). When enemies came, they could hide in caves or among the rocks. Once they even spent the night on an anchored raft. If they did fight, Robin could use the cliffs, coves, and beaches to his advantage. The sea gave them everything they needed and Lucina continued to tell Robin that they should just live there forever.

But Robin was looking for gems. They had three, and he needed to cross the sea to find the other two. After half a year fruitlessly searching for a suitable ship, Robin decided that they would build one themselves. He found books that taught him how, papers that outlined what the vessels should look like but he still had a lot of trouble, even with her help. They eventually settled on an island close to shore where the risen could not reach them and labored for over a year. Those peaceful days by the sea were some of her fondest memories.

* * *

Around her seventh birthday (three years after he found her according to him) the boat was done. While Lucina remembered the dark clouds of her past, the days had slowly grown brighter and it was a sunny cloudless morning when they set off. She quickly discovered that while she loved the beach, the small wooden ship was rather boring. They would occasionally fish or play the games they invented, but save for the rare storm, nothing really happened on their voyage. This meant Robin could double down on her lessons.

Ever since she was found, Robin had taught her. He made sure she could read and write, encouraging her to keep a journal and peruse all the books she could. She grew to love them as they were her only companions aside from him, windows into different worlds, and constant sources of discussion between the two of them.

When she did well, he would praise her as a good student so she always tried her very best no matter the subject. Sometimes he would teach her about nature and the fundamental rules that governed the land. Other times he would lecture her about what the world used to be like, of countries and kings and wars. He would teach her numbers, ethics, and even tactics. He told her stories of important people such as her father and his companions. And frequently, he would give some variation of the speech about her ancestry.

"Lucina. You have special blood in you. You can wield falchion and slay the fell dragon. Then one day the survivors will gather and your kingdom will be rebuilt."

He said it so often it must have been important, and thus she never told him that she didn't really care about being the daughter of a dead king and the head of a broken nonexistent country. When she was young, she asked him what exactly a daughter and father was. He carefully explained the concept of a family and that she used to have one as well.

"-and a father... he is the man who raises you with his wife. Except maybe your spouse, he is the man that loves you the most and who you would have loved the most."

"But I love you the most. Are you my father then? Can I call you that?"

It was one of the few times Robin had grown truly upset.

She listened at first and tried to love her parents. Certainly they sounded heroic, loving, and amazing from the tales Robin told her. Sometimes, she could make out an indiscernible face with blue hair but she gave up eventually (or maybe she imagined it because she had blue hair?). They were her heroes but only existed in stories; how could she love them like she loved Robin? Where were they when the dragon came? Did they protect her from bandits and risen? Were they the ones who taught her to read and write? Yes, they were dead, but did that mean she had to think of them like Robin told her to? In fact, how could she love the people that were the chasm between Robin and her? She noticed that while kind, Robin would always grow cooler towards her when the two became too close, especially when he began to talk of her father.

It made her feel guilty, mentally disobeying Robin. She never told him what she felt for fear of upsetting him, but she slowly grew to hate the symbol in her eye, the symbol that represented her lineage. If it wasn't there, maybe she could have truly been his daughter.

* * *

When they reached the new continent (Valm, Robin had taught her and he went into a full lecture about the continent and its history) they continued to travel. There were more risen here and even less people. For a time, the risen would come almost nightly, and she could see it start to wear Robin down.

"Teach me how to fight." She said one day as Robin nursed a bruise. "I can help you."

"Out of the question, you are eight." He immediately replied.

But she followed him one day with the sword of Chrom. It was too heavy for her, even with two hands, but she managed to sneak over and stab the last monster through the back. Robin was upset but realized that short of tying her up, he couldn't really stop her. And she was getting to an age where she could at least wield short swords and other small weapons. Learning to protect herself in case Robin wasn't there was also a bonus. From that day on, along with her lessons, he taught her how fight. He would occasionally allow her to come with him (the Risen had grown more lethargic over time she noticed) and watched her like a hawk. But she was unsatisfied.

"Why are you teaching me this?" She said one evening as she went through another form. Robin eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean? Didn't you want to learn how to fight?"

"I do... but I want to learn how to fight like you do. Teach me magic and a one-handed sword style."

"Lucina... this style is your father's style; it is the style that the wielders of Falchion use. It is best for you to learn how to wield your family's sword. It has special properties only you can unlock."

Of course it went back to her father, it sometimes made her jealous how Robin spoke so reverently of him. But she continued to pester him until he finally gave her a magic tome. It only made her feel slightly guilty when Robin gave her a troubled look when she began to fight mirroring his movements.

* * *

Valm was large and with the lessons and enemies, they moved slowly. When they finally returned to Ylisse, she was ten years old, almost eleven. All the gems were found and put on the shield known as the Fire Emblem. Robin seemed happier than ever, but she also saw another side of him emerge. At nights, or when he thought she wasn't looking (but she was always looking, she never left his side) he would clutch his head in pain. He would snap sometimes when fighting and slash more violently and yell his incantations with a fury she had never seen before. He seemed more hesitant to be around her, and tried to be more distant but one sad look from her always brought him around. He could never deny her, a weakness Lucina tried not to exploit too often.

After all, Robin was always good to her. After all the lessons, all the traveling, all the work necessary to just survive, Robin always made time for entertainment. On the road, they would play increasingly complex word games with the rules changing daily. When resting, they would invent other games, such as having contests to see who could stack objects higher. By the sea, they built sandcastles and he taught her how to swim. In the summer fields, they made vibrant flower bouquets and gazed at the stars. Come winter, snowball fights and snow sculptures were the norm. Her happiness was his first priority and Lucina loved him even more for that.

* * *

They stayed a while in the city of her birth, the city she would have been raised in. He seemed sad, like he always did when he spoke of the past, but still walked her through the ruined castle and even showed her the nursery where she had supposedly once lived.

Despite his stories, she struggled to imagine a life in these walls. She could not imagine sleeping in such a luxurious room, even if the roof was caved in and the sheets stained and spoiled. She had always slept on the ground in a simple tent or in the remains of an abandoned building next to Robin.

She could not imagine spending her entire day inside of the large castle, passing the days with friends and family. Growing up, she had walked beside Robin; helping him by searching for food, gathering wood, or looking out for trouble. Then they would play the games only she and Robin knew.

She could not imagine learning at a desk in a room full of books, from men and women she would never meet. Robin taught her as they walked along the road, as they sailed the seas, as they sat together by a fire.

She could not imagine eating at a large dining table with Chrom and his wife, feasting on dishes she could not even imagine the tastes of. It was always by a fire or on the road where she consumed her small plain meals.

The training yard, the kitchens, the stables, the gardens; no, she could not imagine living a life here surrounded by friends and family no matter how wonderful a tale Robin spun. The Lucina of that life would have been happy, but she was not that Lucina. Would that Lucina have known what plants were safe to eat and how to trap small game? Would that Lucina know the best ways to start a fire and the steps to set up a safe camp? Would that Lucina be able to walk for an entire day straight without tiring and still be able to practice her blade afterwards? Would that Lucina be able to fight off risen and live a life looking over her shoulder for enemies? Would that Lucina look like her, a thin girl with short messy hair dressed in practical boy's clothing?

Could she have been happier? Perhaps, but she was happy and content with the now, not with speculation. She refused to entertain thoughts of possible lives or ruined pasts. Her current world was difficult at times, but she was proud of what she had become under Robin's care. And so, her place was beside him, not within these empty halls with the ghosts he spoke of.

* * *

He never fully explained what the gems were for. He told her the legend of the Fell Dragon Grima (she still occasionally had nightmares of him or faked them after Robin insisted she was old enough to sleep alone) and how her ancestor sealed him away with the awakened Falchion. He told her of the ceremony to summon a goddess and empower the blade. But she saw no dragon and wondered why they were on this quest. Why did they travel and fight so much when they could just return to those halcyon days by the sea and live together in peace? Robin said the world was ruined because the dragon woke up but didn't he say it was sleeping again?

They reached Mount Prism and began to climb. Life was greener now but especially colorful here. The water was cleaner, the air fresher, and the fruits more succulent. She wouldn't have minded living here either. As they climbed, Robin taught her words, words for the awakening ritual. At the top, they entered the temple of Naga, perhaps the only intact building she had ever seen. The inside was beautiful but seeing such beauty seemed wrong to someone who had only known a broken world.

"Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant!"

As she went on to finish the words Robin had taught her, the altar exploded in light, and fire engulfed her. She remembered a city on fire and a dark dragon. Had it not been for Robin's reassurances, she would have fled the temple there and then. But soon enough, a shining figure, a person Lucina knew to be beautiful and holy, appeared before them.

"Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy." The being then turned towards Robin. "And so are you… fellblood."

She could no longer keep up as Robin began to speak to the goddess incarnate in front of her.

"Lady Naga, I have gathered the stones and helped Lucina perform the awakening. All so that I could speak to you, and I suspect you know why."

"I know of your plight fellblood. However, I am no true goddess. It is not in my power to change what has passed. I can help to remove the remnants of darkness from this world, but I cannot bring back humanity. What remains is all that is left."

"Then humanity has essentially fallen… civilization has probably been set back a couple hundred years if any people remain. All because of me. I suspected as much… but more importantly…"

"Grima and I are of equal power. I cannot truly destroy him and he cannot truly destroy me. Only Grima can end Grima. The most my power can do is to seal him away into sleep once again. The Falchion will hold my power until the Fire Emblem is disassembled."

"I see… perhaps I have hoped for too much. But I am prepared, I knew what could happen. Lucina, please draw the Falchion."

Despite being confused, she dutifully drew the sword of Chrom. Light engulfed it and it began to glow with energy.

"I cannot save you, but it would be best for Grima to be sealed." Naga said, a sad look on her face.

"What of Lucina?"

"I can send her somewhere safe. I promise this. You need not worry."

She did not like the way this conversation was going.

"There is no other choice. Lucina, please raise your sword, I need to examine Falchion's awakened state."

She wanted to protest. She wanted to know why it sounded like they would be separated. But she trusted Robin. She raised the sword and Robin touched the blade, carefully looking it over.

 _What?_

Robin's blood trailed down Falchion onto her hands and she immediately let go. He collapsed, the sword clattering to the ground.

 _What?_

Without thinking, Lucina caught his body and began looking for the healing staff they always carried around before realizing it was missing.

 _What?_

"I'm sorry Lucina." Robin said weakly, red pooling beneath him. "This is… for the best. My letter will explain everything, my final words. I don't know if I deserve to say this but …I love you. You'll be okay. I know you will."

"No." Tears pooled in her eyes and she could barely make out his face. She began to yell. " _No!_ You can't die! You can't leave me! I _need_ you! I love you too! Please! I don't want to be alone!"

Robin smiled weakly and whispered a quiet apology before closing his eyes forever. Why? Why had he thrown himself on the blade? Why did he have to die? She screamed as she hugged his dead body. Her body heaved as she sobbed and begged for him to return. No matter what he said, Robin was her father. He raised her. He taught her everything she knew. He walked beside her and protected her. Every day she could remember, she had woken up to his smile and went to sleep listening to his steady breaths. It was always him and her, the two of them alone with only each other to rely upon. He completed her, he was her other half. But now he was dead. Her world was dead.

 _I will follow you forever._

She raised her own short sword (she would never willingly touch the blade of Chrom; the blade that had killed Robin) and placed it against her neck.

"Please, stay your blade child. You are distressed, but this was meant to be, just as you are not meant to die yet. I promised to send you somewhere safe."

She had all but forgotten the (useless) goddess before her, the goddess who looked on with pity as Robin bled out on the floor of her temple. Before she could do anything else, she felt a pull as light surrounded her.

"With no more fellblood, perhaps Grima will be sealed forever. But this world is gone, and it will never be what it once was ever again. You have no future here."

She felt herself rising into the air and went to clutch Robin's body to her but couldn't reach.

"May you find peace young one."

And she was gone, leaving behind the only world she had ever known.

* * *

Author's Notes: My initial idea was what if X 1st generation Shepherd took care of X 2nd generation member in a post-apocalyptic world? Feel free to think of your own interpretations of this. I edited this recently, but I am still not really good at editing.

1\. This is clearly an alternate universe so continuity and the mechanics of this world's Grima awakening shouldn't be taken too seriously (the whole Fire Emblem and Grima awakening thing is ambiguous as it is). But in my AU, the ritual is imperfect or there is some other mechanic that causes Robin to regain control. Maybe Validar was ignorant and messed up the ceremony. Maybe Robin was actually not the perfect vessel. But regardless, in this AU, Robin somehow regains control after a short time but Grima is still awake inside of him, always trying to regain power.

2\. The awakening ritual and the gemstones seem to be uncommon knowledge. Chrom and Robin both didn't know, and Chrom had to read up on the awakening ritual. Even Lucina seemed surprised by what the awakening ritual entailed. In the bad future where no one even knew about Grima, I doubt anyone really knew about the ritual. This is why Robin had to go find info on it.

3\. The age Lucina became Exalt is unclear. But in this fic, the Grima awakening and apocalypse happen when Lucina is very young.

4\. In my universe, I made it so that Grima's attack is far more savage and humanity is more thoroughly destroyed. In the game, Lucina states that remnants of the countries banded together and Nah's states that a family was able to live in the country with her defense. But in this one, it is far more apocalyptic. There are a lot more risen and almost all humans are dead. Those that remain try to survive by hiding from the risen and/or stealing from others. Humanity is also far more ruthless and untrusting. There are few if any villages or bands of survivors, it's more of a free for all scenario.

5\. There is not much information regarding the state of the ruined future in the game. It looks cloudy and dark but it could just be night/the weather. We know there are a lot of risen and they remain after Grima is defeated in the DLC. Their strength though is unknown now that Grima is gone. It is implied that the land is barren and there are no bright colors. A year later though, in the Future Past DLC, the land is green and vibrant again. There are no ships, they are smashed with the ports. From Nah's supports, plants and berries grew in the future. My guess and the setting I use is that it is usually dark/cloudy when Grima is around, but enough light gets through that some plants grow and some animals live. After Grima's power fades, the risen are less aggressive and the world starts to brighten again.


	2. The Letter

**Edited 8/30/2016**

* * *

Dear Lucina,

If you are reading this, then I am most likely dead. I want you to know that I am sorry, but this was necessary. I have been keeping many secrets from you, secrets that are mine alone to bear. My journal contains more details on my plans and thoughts, so if you wish to understand more, look through it. Judge me as you will, but please hear me out. You have always asked about Grima, and why the world is dead. As I have taught you, Grima was sealed many years ago by the first Exalt, your ancestor. However, as you remember from your lessons, a cult remained, the Grimleal. Their goal was to bring back their god, and they succeeded. They bred their members for countless generations, they bred a line to become the avatar of the Fell Dragon, the container of his soul. And I am that container. I became the dragon of your dreams. I am the reason why your family is dead and the world ruined.

My father lured your father and I to Plegia where he used a ritual to awaken Grima. As I awoke, I killed your father. He trusted me, took me in, and made me what I am and in return, I killed him, everyone he cared about, and brought ruin to the people and lands he swore to protect. But whether the ritual was imperfect or some other reason, Grima was on borrowed time. His power was slowly decreasing, and he knew that. He waged a terrible war on humanity and nearly succeeded in wiping them out. Perhaps my feelings reached him or he wanted to save you for last, but my wife and you were left until humanity was near its end. But so was he, and when I saw the blood of my wife on my hands, I regained control. I wanted nothing more then to end my own life at that moment. But then I found you. I resolved to live my life raising you to be the woman your father wanted you to be and restore your kingdom to glory.

But I could feel it. Grima was merely slumbering, but his power was slowly growing. I knew that it was only a matter of time until he regained control. His first act would undoubtedly be to kill you. I could not allow that to happen. That is why we searched for the gems and performed the awakening. That is why I had to die. In the best case scenario, Lady Naga would have sealed Grima away for good but if you are reading this, then that likely never happened.

I know how you feel Lucina. Chrom is a ghost to you, a mere legend, and I am the one who raised you. But I am not worthy of your feelings, I am the reason you will never know and understand the love of a true family. You could have lived a much happier life and been so much more. But I have grown fond of you. I have grown to love you, but I cannot help but feel guilty whenever I think that. I am technically not the fell dragon, but the what-ifs haunt me. What if I was strong enough to stop my father and resist Grima? What if I looked deeper into my past? I am a tactician and should have accounted for the possibility. If I had looked deeper into what my mother told me, if only I had known, could this all have been averted? The regrets haunt me to this day.

I have thought of many possible outcomes, and hope that Naga can save you and yours will be a happy future. If she can send you to an outrealm, that would be the ideal. She would likely send you to a place that you can call home and live in peace. If not that, a safe place in this world, perhaps a hidden village we missed or a civilization across the sea far from Grima's touch. Even if Naga fails and you remain here on this continent… never lose hope. Live Lucina, live and survive, for someday you may find salvation.

I know how my death will affect you, and it truly pains me. If Naga cannot end me, I know how I must die, and if it happens, do not blame yourself. It kills me inside when I think of leaving you alone, especially if I must die by your hand. Chrom always said I was his other half and I am afraid I may be even more than that to you. Disregarding our pasts and ancestry, we share a bond Lucina. Past the guilt, past the regrets, I have raised you and we have known no other since you were not even four. I know that when I am gone, it will hurt. I know you will feel anguish. But please, do not give into despair. We are tied together by invisible strings of fate, and I will always be with you in your heart.

I write this now not due to obligations or guilt. I write this as a guilty pleasure. I write this as someone who wishes to be a father. I pray that you find a place where you won't have to live this kind of life any longer. I pray that you meet kind people and find friends you can laugh with. I pray that you find a warm, small share of happiness. I love you and happy birthday.

Robin

* * *

 **Authors Note: I planned to end this as a one-shot but I had a couple more ideas floating around in my head. This is the letter Robin left Lucina. I actually intended to put a lot of references and touching lines from many other franchises but I think the only major one is the last paragraph. I plan to write a chapter or two detailing the possible futures Lucina could have experienced, whether they be in an outrealm or her world. And maybe even past that, I could write small scenes ranging from angst to fluff about this Robin and Lucina's lives.**


	3. Another Day

**Edited 8/30/2016**

* * *

Lucina awoke and frowned at the empty indent in the bedroll beside her. She briefly panicked. Where was he? Where was Robin? But then she fully banished the remnants of sleep from her mind and reminded herself that Robin always woke up before her. And as usual, he always managed to extract himself from her inevitable cuddling embrace without awakening her.

"I see you're awake now. Don't worry, I'm here."

She sat up and rubbed the grime from her eyes. Robin was by the remnants of last night's fire, writing in his notebook. Glancing over, he tossed two apples and a canteen to her which she swiped out of the air. Two whole apples? He must have noticed her fatigue from the day before.

"If you want, we can take a day off." Robin said, snapping his notebook shut and tucking his inkwell and pen away. "We've been traveling nonstop since leaving Cho'sin."

A day of rest sounded fantastic. Lessons with Robin, perhaps followed by games and casual conversation with some brief training if she felt up for it.

"No I'm okay, we can keep going. You said we should only be a couple days from Valm's capital right?"

She had to be strong. If she showed weakness, then Robin wouldn't let her fight. Robin would pamper and coddle her and do what Robin always did. Part of her admittedly wanted his attention, but she swore to herself not to be a burden anymore. On the ship over, Robin had taken a book on nature and explained natural relationships. She quickly realized that she was a parasite, one who took without giving back.

She was given food, water, clothing, shelter, and safety. He freely taught her everything he knew in addition to making sure she could apply the knowledge she gained. And most importantly, he gave her all the comfort, love, and affection she could ask for. It was only fitting that as she got older, she attempt to give back.

Robin was silent, his bright eyes seemingly boring into her mind, before sighing.

"If you say so. Get ready. I'll pack up and meet you outside."

Lucina finished her meal in silence as he packed away their belongings. She tossed the cores onto the ashes of their fire and walked deeper into the cave to relieve herself. As she exited, she noticed that the day was overcast. Perhaps it would rain, a godsend as that would mean clean water and the day of rest Robin had offered. She tossed her pack onto their wooden cart and made her way beside Robin, grabbing the handles.

"Ready?"

She nodded and the two pushed in unison. The cart lurched through the empty forest towards the main road.

* * *

"A," Lucina said. It was mid-morning and while cloudy, no rain had fallen as of yet.

"B," Robin said after a moment of thought. She mentally perused the dictionary that she occasionally read. The cart continued down the road at a steady pace. Days of pushing together allowed them to keep in sync perfectly.

"D." Abdicate. Eight letters. Unlikely, but maybe Robin would think Abdicated or something similar and accidently complete the root word. Abdication, ten letters, would also spell his defeat. Would it be too obvious though?

"I," he said after another pause. The cart rattled as they went over a bump in the road.

"C," she said a little too quickly. Did she show her hand too quickly? What if there was a word that Robin knew that she didn't? Maybe he was thinking of one right now which was why he was silent for so long.

"A," he finally said. She stopped herself from blurting the next letter. She had to think this through. There had to be something she was missing. Robin after all was a master tactician and was the most (only) intelligent person she knew.

"T," she said. There was no way. No way he would win this time. It was foolproof. He couldn't object, it was too obvious what the word was. The two wordlessly turned the cart in unison to traverse a pothole.

"O," Robin softly said, finally cracking a smile. "Your move." He said to her stricken face.

He was supposed to say I not O! What kind of word started with Abdicato? She racked her brain and she felt so foolish. Abdicator. One who abdicates. Of course Robin had known all along. In fact, he had probably said B knowing she would immediately go to Abdicate.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You win."

* * *

It was midday and Lucina held her breath. She loosed the arrow and it sailed true, downing the rabbit. She stumbled forward from her spot as Robin softly clapped and she raised her trophy and lunch by the ears triumphantly. As she made her way back, Robin stared at the creature as if remembering something then patted her shoulder.

"You're getting better every day. Already a better shot than I ever was."

She flushed in embarrassment but beamed. Being nine years old and hearing his praise almost every day did not lessen her exuberance. But Robin was likely being humble, there was no way little Lucina could be better than Robin.

She began to skin the rabbit as Robin started a small fire. The rabbit was a large one, larger than anything they had eaten in a while. As she stuck the rabbit and placed it over the fire, Robin took out a small box.

"I think we can indulge a bit," He said, sprinkling finally ground sage leaves on the rabbit. "No reason to gather it if we're not going to use it."

Lucina's mouth watered, the past days had been mostly birds, roots, and occasionally fruit. They hadn't had a meal like this in a while. There was even some wild asparagus. A special meal indeed, but she wondered if it was because he had noticed her fatigue. They had even stopped earlier than usual and spent a rather large amount of time stalking around the countryside looking for food.

"Lucina? It's ready." Robin said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had already removed the rabbit from the fire and cut her a share. She took the stick eagerly and tore at her food.

"You know, let's stay in this area for a couple days." Robin said suddenly, nibbling a stalk of asparagus. "This area has a lot of food; we could stock up here."

So he had noticed. But of course he would, he was perceptive, especially when it came to her. Sometimes she thought Robin knew her better than she did herself. Slowly she put together today's events. He knew she was tired and that she didn't want an excuse, so he decided to make one for her. He had them wander around the area so she would notice the abundance. He made sure they had an extravagant meal to tempt her. Then he would make a logical decision that happened to allow them to rest. It would have been perfect had she not noticed.

"I know you want me to rest…" Lucina replied. "But I agree. We should get as much food as possible. Who knows what's in the city."

Robin chuckled, warmly gazing at her. "Heh, so you realized? You're too smart for your own good."

"I learned from the best."

Robin too was not immune to praise, even if it was from the same girl for the past couple years.

* * *

It was afternoon and Lucina concentrated as she held open a tome. She spoke the ancient words and raised her right hand. A small ball of fire erupted from her palm but fizzled out after traveling mere inches.

Robin gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry, we just started on fire, it'll be just like when you learned wind."

She glared at the tome and chanted again. This time, the fire traveled just a bit father. An hour or so passed the same way, the spell slightly improving before Robin stiffened. She knew why, the smell gave it away.

"Lucina-"

"I want to fight."

Robin sighed but relented. He had grown used to the fact that she now stood beside him instead of behind.

"Remember to do everything I say."

He didn't have to remind her. Even if he never made that rule, she would never ever defy a direct order. She drew her short sword and stood beside Robin, mimicking his stance.

The smell gave it away but the Risen could be seen clear as day. They shambled slowly towards the two from the forest. It was a smaller band, only six. Three swordsman, an ax wielder, a spearman and one on horseback.

"The axman looks to be the slowest. Start with him."

She huffed inwardly, she could fight any of them except maybe the horseman due to her height. The risen for whatever reason had grown weaker over time. She remembered in her youth Robin had to fight tooth and nail against fast and skilled risen warriors. Today, even she was capable of dodging their attacks and ending them.

The pair strode carefully towards the corpses. Robin decided to use a powerful fire spell on the horseman, incinerating it instantly. Honestly, he could do that with all the risen before them given how small a group it was. But at her insistence, he had stopped and allowed her to gain combat experience. He had misgivings, but she had pestered him nonstop and had even attempted to hide all his tomes so that she could actually fight.

The pair stopped when close enough and the risen responded by swinging their weapons. The lancer and one of the swordsman accidentally bumped their weapons and stumbled in confusion. Robin decapitated one of the other swordsman and Lucina faced the ax wielder. The ax swung down towards her skull but she nimbly sidestepped and slashed its arm. It grunted and this time swung more slowly in a wide arch which Lucina ducked under. She slashed its legs and rammed her body into it. The ax wielder fell to the ground and Lucina stabbed right through its chest. The wraith vanished into a cloud of black dust.

She turned to find that Robin had already destroyed the others save for one of the swordsmen. It was shambling towards Robin who briskly walked around it towards her. The risen turned and shifted its focus to Lucina. It thrust forward with its rusted blade and Lucina parried sideways, once again aiming for its arm. The risen miraculously dodged the blow, stumbling backwards from her previous parry. She could feel Robin's eyes on her, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

She charged forward, deflecting another thrust with her blade and this time slashed its chest. Black miasma erupted from the wound as it shrieked and slashed towards her. She once again deflected but this time the risen actually managed to readjust and swing a second time towards her. Lucina attempted to block the strike but she staggered backwards from the force of the blow. The risen stepped forward and aimed for her neck. Lucina responded by ducking and extending her sword. The creature impaled itself upon her blade and disappeared.

The fight had lasted only a minute or so, but she was panting. That last risen actually had a bit of skill unlike its duller ax comrade. She turned towards Robin who had a conflicted smile on his face. She wiped her blade on the grass and walked over.

"Good work, you did wonderful." Robin said. "No injuries?"

She knew he hated the fact that she fought, but he was still proud of her. She shook her head and pointed at his tome.

"Can we go over fire magic one more time?" Lucina said, sheathing her sword. "I was getting used to it before we stopped."

* * *

Robin was right, the area was rich in food and they had even caught a few small fish from a nearby stream. After dinner, he took a sniff and decided that they needed to bathe.

"No." Robin said in a deadpan tone when she asked if they would be bathing together.

"We always have before!" She pleaded.

"No."

"I don't want to go alone…"

"I'll be there, just not bathing. I'm not going to leave you alone."

She frowned. This was similar to the conversation they had when Robin insisted they sleep farther apart. She had won that battle. Could she not win this one as well?

"Why not? Tell me!"

"You are a girl. The daughter of one of my close friends. Its improper for a grown man like me to bathe with you, especially now that you're older."

Was he making this up? No, why would he lie? Robin never lied. He would omit information, but never directly fib to her face.

"We always did before." Lucina said, bowing her head. "We can wash each other's backs and make sure we're both clean!"

"Lucina, you have learned how to do a lot on your own since landing in Valm. This is another step towards growing up. I'm not budging on this."

Lucina growled in frustration and stomped towards the stream, Robin following behind. Her guardian sat himself behind a tree after tossing her some of their precious supply of soap and a sponge. She stripped, attempting to appear as miserable as possible but Robin wasn't even looking.

"Robin, why is it improper for us to bathe together when before it was fine?" She said suddenly.

"Well… it's just the way it is. And I guess you never really developed a sense of shame when it comes to this…" Robin mused.

"Shame? Why would I feel ashamed?" Lucina said, scrubbing her arm. "We've bathed together a lot before and I never felt shame."

"People are supposed to be ashamed of showing off their naked bodies. Especially males to females and vice versa. Allowing someone to see you naked… only people who were extremely close were comfortable with it."

"Well aren't we close?" She said gloomily.

Robin sighed. "It's… slightly more complicated than that. I guess technically as your caretaker and your age, it wouldn't be too inappropriate… but it's something you should start to get used to. But furthermore, the reason it is improper is because… well it also involves… um I'll tell you when you're older.

"Not again!"

* * *

The two had passed a surprisingly intact farm while hunting and decided to stay there the night. The cart was made to look inconspicuous and the two found themselves around a small fireplace. Perhaps to make it up to her, Robin was brushing her hair as she read a book they found in Cho'sin.

"Hey Robin," Lucina said, deciding to ask about the book. "Do you know what an onsen is?"

"It's a part of Cho'sin culture. Said to have been a tradition from the legendary realm of Hoshido. It's a large outdoor bath where people bathe in natural hot spring water. I visited one in the past."

"It says here that large groups of people bathe together! And sometimes even boys and girls! See we can still take baths together!"

"Like I said before, it's complicated. Boys and girls don't just decide to bathe together, there are certain ways to go about it."

"And I'll learn when I'm older?"

"I hope so. Most people are raised to know these things but I guess I never got around to it. Sorry."

"Don't be!" Lucina exclaimed. It was the last thing she wanted, Robin apologizing for something he never managed to give her that was beyond his control. "But… if we ever visit a hot-spring, you have to come in with me!"

Robin laughed and closed his journal. "Fine fine. If we're ever in the area again we will.

"We'll try to do other traditional Cho'sin things as well. If we can, I want to dress in their clothes and have tea! I read that tea is so important there they even have ceremonies for it!"

"Well you're not entirely wrong…"

"Promise we'll do it if we can!"

"If we ever get the opportunity, I promise we will."

Lucina smiled to herself and went back to reading.

* * *

Perhaps it was habit but the two eschewed the bed for the floor (it was too small for the both of them anyways). Robin continued to lay out two separate bedspreads even though Lucina would immediately pick hers up and put it right next to his. Before he had protested but a couple fake (with a few real) nightmares later, Robin protested less and soon enough, he didn't say anything.

The door and windows were secured and the fire extinguished. The two then began their nightly ritual. Robin lay down and Lucina snuggled up next to him. He hummed a short lullaby, one of the few he knew and Lucina hummed along.

"Good night Lucina." He said, like he always did when he finished. She followed the script and responded.

"Good night Robin. I love you." A short pause. As usual, he never responded so she continued.

"You'll be here in the morning?"

"Yeah. I'll be here."

"You won't go?"

"No. Never."

"Promise."

Robin turned and hugged her close. He tilted his head forward and kissed her forehead.

"I promise. Don't worry, you can sleep now."

Lucina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note: A short take an perhaps an older Lucina's life with Robin as they traverse Valm. I have gotten some messages about making a full story about Lucina and Robin's journey, but it would be really difficult in my opinion. The story is about the bond they share, not the journey itself. The journey is monotonous, some days or even years, every day is nearly the same. Maybe I could write about them meeting other humans or a story when Lucina is younger and they are more desperate.**


	4. A New Start

**This is an expansion of the Gratitude possible future which may also include the Rival future.**

 **Edited 8/30/2016**

* * *

"Cina? May I come in?"

Chrom entered the tent to find the young girl laying face down on her cot. She looked up, wiping away her tears.

"Chr-father." She said, causing Chrom to wince at the slip of tongue. "Do you need something?"

"What you did today... it was very brave. If I hadn't come in time, Robin could be-"

"How could she?" Cina muttered. "How could she try to kill him? I hate her."

Chrom sighed. The girl didn't get along well with her other self, the two would usually squabble over various things such as their family relationships. Robin in particular was a sore subject that no one dared to bring up with the two of them present. Today would only exacerbate those issues.

"Cina... you have to understand. Your sister was only doing what she thought was best for the future."

The girl shook her head. "I don't care. Robin wouldn't fall. She should have trusted him and us."

Chrom tried again. "She saw many terrible things in the future. She was desperate."

"I was also from a ruined future. Grima wasn't there but still."

"She came back to advert the future"

"You guys knew thanks to my journal. If she didn't steal it and the letter, she would have never known."

Chrom sighed and the two were silent. The king turned to leave when small arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you." Cina said quietly. "I couldn't stop her, but you did. Thank you."

Chrom's heart soared. It was the first form of intimate contact that she had initiated with him. He had been trying for weeks to get her to open up to him. When Cina chased after his best friend, a strange feeling bubbled within him. Call him selfish, but as his wife put it, is it so wrong to want all three Lucinas as their daughters? Two were not his by birth, but Chrom loved them all and wished that he could help them with their burdens. He secretly hoped they along with the infant back at home could live together as sisters and support each other.

"Thank you as well Cina. You gave us important information that can advert the ruined future." Chrom said, turning to hug the girl back. "Just know that I'm here for you Cina. You are my daughter."

* * *

 _She_ was by his side again. Lucina awoke from the small tent she was given and headed to the mess hall only to see Robin and this world's Lucina acting like adolescents in love. Lucina was even shyly spoon feeding him. Was it not last week her other self discovered the truth and attempted to kill Robin? Did he forgive her already?

"Cina! Come have breakfast with us!"

Her pseudo-mother, Sumia was calling her over where she and Chrom were sitting.

Lucina glared once again at the couple and walked over. She wanted to go over and pry her other self off of her father figure but she had decided and try to get close with her "parents".

"Good morning mother, father."

The two beamed. It was only recently Cina began to call them that and they still grew excited every time the words came from her mouth. Sumia nearly fainted the first time the words came out.

"Cina, you shouldn't glare at your sister like that."

Cina snorted and dug into a bowl of porridge. Sumia had insisted that all the Lucina's be sisters along with Cynthia. Even Chrom had agreed that it was maybe too soon, especially after the incident.

"I don't know what he sees in her." Cina grumbled. "He may have forgiven her but I haven't."

One of the biggest shocks Cina had when coming to this world was that her father was in a relationship with her other self. She herself had always wanted more of his love, but not like this.

"Cina, are you jealous that you can't be like that with Robin?" Sumia said, causing the girl to choke.

"Sumi-mother!"

"Well even I have to admit, it is a bit uncomfortable watching the pair be this… intimate." Chrom said, a dark cloud beginning to form over his head. "They respected my rules before and it was cute when they were shy and awkward… but this might be too much. To flaunt their romance in front of the father… the audacity of them. I may need to talk with Robin soon…"

"Chrom, let the two be like that, it's so romantic! Lucina deserves love and happiness after everything she's been through? Although, you're right in that Robin has been neglecting Cina lately! He knows how much he means to her!"

"I'm okay. Father said I need to meet new people. This is a good chance to do so."

In truth, Cina wanted nothing more than to go and sit in Robin's lap. To cuddle with him and follow him around like old times. Connecting with others was difficult and tense. She wanted familiarity. But could she even have the same relationship with Robin as before?

* * *

The shepherds were taking a short rest before heading to Plegia to end it. The journal detailed the battles and incidents of the past, so Chrom knew exactly what to expect. The fake gems were ready. Robin would pretend to be controlled. They continued to argue though over whether Robin should sacrifice himself to permanently end the threat of Grima. Cina in particular refused to even entertain the idea of Robin's death.

Said girl was now in the makeshift practice field battering away at a dummy. The shepherds would not let her onto the battlefield and the most she could do was help heal minor wounds when they returned to camp. To let off steam, she would usually attack the wooden figure.

"Woah, you're going to break it sis!"

Cynthia approached Lucina from behind, stepping back as she swung towards her instead.

"Gee's what's got you all worked up? I know! I bet its Lucina and Robin!"

Cina scowled. Cynthia was… interesting. She honestly did not have anything against the girl and had decided to approach her next after she grew closer to her parents.

"I know; they're being gross right? I don't know what happened to that cute awkward couple from before…"

Cina grunted in response and continued to swing at the dummy.

"Hey want me to give you some pointers?" Cynthia said, causing Cina to stop and stare with doubtful eyes.

"Hey, just in case I could use Falchion, I learned our sword style too! I've also been watching Lucina fight since forever. Swing at me, big sis will teach you!"

"… I don't really use our family style. I've been using a one handed this entire time, I wonder how you didn't notice."

She turned back hoping her sibling would depart, when another voice rang out.

"They how about magic! Shooting spells is the perfect way to let off steam!"

Morgan. She would be the most difficult hurdle. The girl who took her place in this world. Robin's biological daughter. She may very well be last on the list of people she wanted to get close to.

Cynthia looked dubious. "Um Morgan, in case you haven't noticed by now… well Cina and you…"

"The bathing tent fire was an accident! I'm sure she didn't mean it. Besides, we're basically siblings! Or maybe I'm her neice if mother and she are siblings now?"

Cina grit her teeth and began to stomp towards the forest, ignoring the girls behind her.

"Morgan! That mean's I'm an aunt too! I'm too young!"

"Well you're only a little bit younger then mother and she's not too young."

"But, but you came from the future! That's why! You're not even born yet!"

* * *

"Cina? You okay?"

Cina scowled from under the tree she was sitting at. Even through all of her scowls, and glares Morgan never seemed to get the hint.

"Go away." Cina said, withdrawing deeper into the hood of her cloak.

"No way, you have something on your mind. Come on, you can tell me." Morgan said nudging the young girl's arm.

"No. Go away."

But Morgan didn't go away and merely sat herself down next to the brooding girl, humming a tune to herself before her face fell.

"Listen… I know we don't get along… but I think we need to talk. And if not me, someone else. Everyone's worried about you, you don't talk to anyone but father and he's not really sure how to handle you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone else right now." Cina muttered after she nearly snapped when Morgan said "father". _And if it weren't for everyone else, I could talk to Robin normally._

"I know. You're really close to my father, or at least your version of him …" Morgan said. "I wanted to help you so I may have… well… peeked at your journal."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Cina pounced on top of Morgan, glaring down at him, her sword drawn.

"You _what!"_

"I'm sorry! I know Chrom and father said it was confidential and no one was allowed to look at it… but I really wanted to understand you!" Morgan cried out as the blade dug into her throat. "And I get where you're coming from!"

"How could you understand! The only person who ever loved me, the person who raised me is dead. Then I come to this world and think I have him back! But instead he has you! He has Chrom! He has the shepherds! There's even the other me! Robin doesn't even want me!" Cina yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm trying you know! Everyone wants me to love Chrom, to be his daughter. They want me to be like the Lucinas in this world! But they don't even care about who I am! What do you know about losing your entire world and finding a new one where everything is so… so wrong!"

Morgan was silent before she pushed herself up and embraced the sobbing girl who gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry. I thought as much when I read, but…" Morgan said softly, rubbing Cina's back. "I forgot everything too except father. He's all I have, I don't even remember my mother. I don't expect or want you to be with the Chrom of this world if you don't want to. I just want you to be happy. After everything you lived through, I think you deserve that."

"Shut up." Cina hiccupped. "You don't know me."

"I don't, but if you talk to me, maybe I can. If you really want to be closer to father, I could try talking to him."

The two were silent for a time before Cina slowly turned away, still in Morgan's arms.

"Maybe someday I can call you little sister!" Morgan suddenly said, causing Cina to punch her in the arm and run away.

* * *

Cina had gone by herself to hunt. She was stalking a pheasant when it suddenly bolted and a large rabbit figure leapt into the clearing.

"Oh, I am sorry little man-spawn princess. Did I interrupt you?"

Cina frowned, lowering her bow and approaching the creature who transformed into a woman with rabbit ears.

"I was just hunting Miss Panne." Cina responded. "You scared off my prey."

"Hm, my apologies. I shall compensate you at camp. You look troubled, though, it does not suit you."

Cina sighed and turned away. Panne could wait, she hadn't even fully connected with her parents yet.

"It's okay Miss Panne. I wanted to stay out here for longer anyway. I will see you later."

"You don't have to force yourself little one."

Lucina froze, turning back to the taguel.

"I miss seeing the energetic girl following around Robin, vying for his attention. That girl today is sullen and angry. If you force yourself past your comfort, it shows. Many have approached you today no?"

After breakfast, Fredrick and Cordelia had asked about training. Gaius handed her a sweet. Owain and Laslow caused a ruckus in front of her. Virion had recited to her a love poem while Cherche asked if she wanted to see Minerva. Then there was Cynthia and Morgan at the training field.

"Is it that obvious?" Cina said realizing what was going on. "Did you also come here also to comfort me?"

"Partially yes, but I do not get the opportunity to relax in the forest often."

The two were silent as Panne went over and awkwardly patted her head.

"I am told that man-spawn children enjoy this."

"It has to be the right person though. Thank you Miss Panne. I consider your words and see you in camp."

* * *

It was before dinner and the cooks today were delighted at the game she had provided. Cina was in her own personal tent (the other already had bunkmates) lying on her cot. She honestly did want to get closer to her parents. Watching the shepherds, she had grown to covet the close relationships they had. But she didn't want to make friends too quickly, she wanted to go at her pace. She also wanted Robin, she wanted comfort. However, she had realized long ago he was not her Robin and was at a loss of what their future relationship would be.

"May I come in?"

It was not him, but the voice was identical. She instinctively shot up and turned expectantly towards the ten flap where Robin entered.

"They told you to talk to me didn't they?"

Robin looked surprised for a moment before chuckling.

"Perceptive as always… he taught you well. I'm sorry if you feel like I've been neglecting you. I know how much I mean to you, but Lucina and I kind of went into our own world for a while."

Cina snorted before walking over and looking up at the tactician.

"No… he meant everything to me. Not you." She said in a decisive voice. Robin looked shocked and then hurt.

"While I may not be him, I actually started to grow close to you when you were chasing me around. Maybe not to the extent of a daughter, but you are important to me."

"I never said you weren't important. Just not the world." Cina said. She then hugged him tightly, burying her face into his robe. "But you walk just like him. You talk just like him. You smile and frown just like him. Everyone wants me to move on, to make new bonds here. Some even said I can go at my pace. But… but I miss him. I want Robin. And I know you aren't him, but I can't help it. I'm sorry."

Robin quietly moved them to the cot and sat them down, embracing her as well.

"You don't need to let go completely to make new bonds. Chrom fights for his dead sister for instance. The past drives us forward. We're just worried that it may be shackling you instead. That it is keeping you from growing and moving forward. Don't forget Robin. Never forget Robin, I wouldn't ask you to forget such an important person. But… he wanted you to be happy. Are you happy right now?"

Cina was silent and leaned on Robin.

"Cina, we all want you to be happy. But I think just seeing a… dead person in me won't help. Also being angry at others, others you are jealous of or dislike, it won't help. They can't help what they are or how they feel, just like you can't."

Lucina sniffed and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Never think that I will just leave you." Robin said. "As I said, I grew fond of you. But I felt that you belong with Chrom. And I was scared that you would see your Robin in me and grow cold towards everyone else. I see now that you are trying hard though. Let's make a new bond Cina, a bond between this world's Robin and you."

Cina nodded, finally giving Robin a smile.

"Can, can we sleep together today then?"

"… I'll allow it occasionally. It's time for dinner. Let's go."

* * *

It was late at night and Cina was happily gathering her sleeping materials to go to Robins tent when another visitor entered.

"Cina."

"Lucina."

Despite being declared siblings; it was still tense.

"Robin said you are sleeping with him tonight."

"Yes. So will you be sleeping here?"

"I guess I will be." Lucina said, setting down her possessions.

"Well then, have a good night." Cina said, quickly walking towards the tent flap when Lucina grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to talk."

Cina nearly snapped another goodnight before slowly nodding and sitting on the cot. Lucina sat on the floor.

"We… we don't have to be like this. Mother said we should be like siblings." Lucina quietly said.

"Mother did indeed say those things."

"Yet here we are."

"Yet here we are."

There was a pregnant pause before Lucina spoke again.

"I was rash. I didn't mean to attack Robin."

Cina merely snorted.

"Do you doubt my love for him?"

"A little considering you attempted to skewer him."

"I was… not in the best state of mind. And do you know how hard it was for me? Deciding to kill the one I love?"

"… I'm still angry but I forgive you."

There was another pause as Lucina attempted to process the words.

"You what?"

"You just wanted to protect those close to you. I would have been the same if Chrom was going to destroy the world and therefore Robin. You don't love Robin like I do and I don't love Chrom like you do."

"You are surprisingly mature about this."

"I bet you grew up quickly as well."

"Indeed… but I love Robin. Never doubt that. I now know I was wrong to point my sword at him and I would never harm him, even if he does end up becoming Grima."

Another pause.

"I intend to make a fresh start with Robin" Cina started. "But I still want to be like a daughter to him."

"But father-"

"No one said you can't have two father figures."

"That means you'll be Morgan's little sister you know?"

Cina blanched and shot back.

"That means you'll be like my _mother_ you know?"

Lucina in turn paled before the two burst into laughter.

* * *

"All comfy?"

Robin lay beside Cina as she happily snuggled next to him.

"You know; Morgan threw a fit when she found out about this. She wants to sleep next to me too."

"She's too old for that." Cina said. "Only me."

"Soon you'll be older too, I hope you won't be insisting as well."

"Maybe…"

Robin sighed. "Well, goodnight."

"…Hey Robin, can you say…"

"Hm?"

Lucina stilled. She wanted a lullaby. She wanted those words. But they were his words. Not this man's.

"Actually, never mind. Goodnight."

Robin leaned over and kissed her forehead just like his other did before closing his eyes. That much was okay she decided.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long update. This story may be a little disjoined, I never actually sat down and decided how to represent Cina's struggles so some parts may seem inconsistent. I'll probably fix that next update. I lost motivation for a while and also read a lot rather than write. During that time, I read many amazing fanfictions (read Fargo in Puella Magica Madoka for a story with amazing OCs and plot) and fully discovered the world of light novels/web novels. I also watched and read anime and manga with more deep and meaningful plots (I read/watched 5 centimeters per second last night and felt numb for the entire day). I think reading all the stories inspired me little by little until I decided to write again. I'm still struggling though for inspiration on continuing this fic and how to continue it.**


	5. Other Futures

**Note: I have rearranged the chapters. I intend this to be the last chapter so far. The chapter you are looking for is before this one. Also, this a series of possible futures rather than one cohesive story line. My reasons or this are:**

 **1\. I really couldn't decide which one I wanted to write as a full ending.**

 **2\. I don't intend to write a long story and come up with an entirely different storyline.**

 **3\. Therefore, extending any of these without developing a novel plot just ends up being a rehash of the original story with a plus one that slightly changes a few scenes or an empty story. I would rather write shorts that capture the basic idea and essence of that iteration.**

* * *

 **Better Places to Take a Nap**

"Hey there."

Lucina opened her eyes to find herself under a blue sky and two foreign faces. She yelped and scrambled backwards, drawing her sword quickly. The two figures jumped back in surprise.

"Woah there, we don't bite." A blonde haired woman said. "We're just wondering what a kid like you is doing here."

Lucina stayed silent, eyeing the two warily and taking stock of the situation. She had her short sword drawn and could make out her knapsack in long grass. Next to it was Robin's knapsack, the Fire Emblem, and the Falchion-

 _Robin!_

Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she remembered the man's corpse cooling in her arms. The sword wavered in her arms and she began to openly sob, shocking the pair in front of her.

"Oh um, we're really not going to hurt you! Honest!" The woman started to stammer out, waving her hands in front of her. "Oh look what you've done Chrom, you scared her with your ugly mug!"

"What! How do you know it's not you! Anyways, Lissa's right! We just wanted to make sure you were okay! It's not every day you find a young girl alone and sleeping in the middle of a field!"

Chrom. Lissa. Those names were her of the heroes Robin told her about. In fact, they looked just like Robin described, and the man had blue hair like her with a familiar mark on his shoulder.

Lucina began to hyperventilate. "No. This isn't what I wanted. I, I…"

"Milord!"

The three turned to find an armored man approaching them. He was dragging by the arm a silver haired man in a cloak.

* * *

 **The Third Sister**

"You should go to bed, the road to Regna Ferox is long and I want our tactician in tip-top shape if something happens." Chrom said, finding Robin still awake in barracks. The white haired man looked up from his journal and smiled.

"Likewise captain. What are you doing up so late?"

"Making sure people like you are asleep." The prince chuckled. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just writing everything I remember here. I want to make sure I have a way to remind myself if I ever forget again. And I keep wondering. Did I have a family? A lover? Friends? A home? I can't help but wonder what my life was like before."

"I'm sorry." Chrom said somberly. "I don't fully understand what it's like to forget everything. Maybe we'll meet someone you know on the road."

"Maybe. I hope I have family or friends like you do." Robin said softly, "Maybe a nice big sister like Emmeryn and a playful little one like Lissa."

"Emm yes, but be careful what you wish for. Lissa can be a handful," Chrom laughed. "My other sister is also amazing."

"Oh you have another sister?"

"Yes, an older one named Lucina, Cina for short. That's what Lissa called when growing up and it just stuck. Well… Cina's not really my older sister, but she's definitely family." Chrom said taking a seat. "She has the same mark Emm and I do but in her eye. My father found her a long time ago and brought her back, officially adopting her. She's the oldest of us, but Emm was my father's real first child so she became exalt. I don't think Cina wanted the position anyway. She mostly goes around in Plegia stopping bandits and giving out charity to those in need to help strengthen the bonds between our countries. She's out there right now in fact."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman. Is she more like your older or younger sister?"

"She's different from both. When we were younger, she wasn't really friendly. In fact, I think she hated me." Said Chrom. "She was so… angry and she cried a lot. I didn't really like her that much. But thanks to Emm, we managed to get closer and think of her as a sister. She's calm like Emm, but much more forceful and definitely more stubborn, kinda like Lissa. She'll speak her mind whenever she wants to and sometimes comes off as abrasive, but deep down she cares a lot for those close to her and will fight to protect them."

Robin nodded, closing his journal. "Well its getting late. I better get to bed like you said…"

The door slammed open, startling the two as a panting woman rushed into the room.

"Cina!" Chrom said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come back next week."

Robin studied the new arrival who was apparently the woman the two were just talking about. She had short blue hair and wore a tunic like Chrom's. In fact, one could mistake her for an effeminate man. She also wore a cloak that was oddly just like his. Before he could introduce himself, she strode over to him, taking his face in her hands. Her eyes went wide, the candlelight revealing the brand of the exalt in her left one, and her jaw slackened. Ignoring Chrom's confused protests, she threw her arms around Robin, hugging him tightly.

"I found you." She cried softly. "I finally found you."

* * *

 **Searching Alone**

Today was a good day. It was a rare occasion, but Lucina managed to catch a swordfish and decided to call it a day after tiring herself out subduing it. Securing her boat in the cove, she dragged the fish over to the firepit. As she prepared her meal, she hummed a lullaby Robin sang to her in her youth. She would visit him later today, it was the anniversary of his death after all. She decided to grill a piece of the fish for lunch while leaving the rest out to dry with salt. Making her way to the cliff, meal in hand, she sat down beside Robin's grave, looking out over the shimmering sea.

"I've kept track just like you asked." Lucina said, munching on her meal. "Today makes it ten years since that day. Ten years alone…" She wiped away a stray tear and continued. "I read your letter again this morning to remind myself. I'm still trying to be happy. I promised you that I'd follow your last will. I keep hoping but it's hard sometimes. I got back from the mainland a week ago. I didn't even find anyone, not even a single bandit this time. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places, but I'll keep looking. I'll find my salvation."

* * *

 **Rival (Expanded in Chapter 4)**

It had only been a month since she had fallen into the middle of the Shepherd's camp as they marched through Valm, but Lucina hated Morgan. She was stronger than her, smarter than her, and worst of all, Robin's actual daughter. Robin would teach Morgan, hug her, praise her, and do everything that Lucina wanted for herself. Whenever she tried to get Robin's attention, he would awkwardly pat her on the head and somehow lead her over to Chrom. Naga was supposed to send her somewhere where she could be happy, but instead, she had to watch from a distance the embodiment of everything she wanted to be. She would normally be chasing eagerly after Robin, but today she was feeling especially down.

"Cina? You okay?"

The recently dubbed "Cina" scowled from under the tree she was sitting at. Even through all of her scowls, and glares Morgan never seemed to get the hint.

"Go away." Cina said, withdrawing deeper into the hood of her cloak.

"No way, you have something on your mind. Come on, you can tell me." Morgan said nudging the young girl's arm.

"No. Go away."

But Morgan didn't go away and merely sat herself down next to the brooding girl, humming a tune to herself before her face fell.

"Listen… I know we don't get along… but I think we need to talk. And if not me, someone else. Everyone's worried about you, you don't talk to anyone but father and he's not really sure how to handle you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone else." Cina muttered as she nearly snapped when Morgan said "father. _And if it weren't for everyone else, I could talk to Robin normally._

"I know. You're really close to my father, or at least your version of him …" Morgan said. "I wanted to help you so I may have… well… peeked at your journal."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Cina pounced on top of Morgan, glaring down at him, her sword drawn.

"You _what!"_

"I'm sorry! I know Chrom and father said it was confidential and no one was allowed to look at it… but I really wanted to understand you!" Morgan cried out as the blade dug into her throat. "And I get where you're coming from!"

"How could you understand! The only person who ever loved me, the person who raised me is dead. Then I come to this world and think I have him back! But instead he has you! He has Chrom! He has the shepherds! There's even the other me! Robin doesn't even want me!" Cina yelled, tears pooling in her eyes. "Everyone wants me to love Chrom, to be his daughter. They want me to be like the Lucinas in this world! They don't even care about who I am! What do you know about losing your entire world and finding a new one where everything is so… so wrong!"

Morgan was silent before she pushed herself up and embraced the sobbing girl who gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry. I thought as much when I read, but…" Morgan said softly, rubbing Cina's back. "I forgot everything too except father. He's all I have, I don't even remember my mother. I don't expect or want you to be with the Chrom of this world if you don't want to. I just want you to be happy. After everything you lived through, I think you deserve that."

"Shut up." Cina hiccupped. "You don't know me."

"I don't, but if you talk to me, maybe I can. If you really want to be closer to father, I could try talking to him."

The two were silent for a time before Cina slowly turned away, still in Morgan's arms.

"Maybe someday I can call you little sister!" Morgan suddenly said, causing Cina to punch her in the arm and run back to camp.

* * *

 **Misunderstandings**

Lucina sprinted towards the small cloaked figure on the ground with a risen above about to strike. She drew Falchion and effortlessly sliced the revenant in two before turning to the figure.

"Th-thank you." A feminine voice gasped out, as the figure picked herself up. "You saved me!"

"Your welcome, but what is a child like you doing in these ruins? It's not safe here."

The figure raised a finger to her lips, humming in thought before clutching her head in pain.

"Agh! I- I can't remember! I don't remember anything! All I remember is… father!"

"An amnesiac? I found one too... like father like daughter I suppose…" Lucina said, looking around. "Come with me, I'll take you to safety and then maybe we can find your father. Do you remember your name? Mine is Lucina."

The figure stiffened at the name and once again clutched her head in pain. Lucina sighed before turning towards another risen who had stumbled across them. Eventually the two managed to rendezvous with the rest of the Shepherds, many gazing curiously at the mysterious new recruit.

"Ah, Lucina!" Chrom said, Robin close behind him. "I was wondering where you had gone off too. I'm glad your safe. We-"

"FATHER!"

The little cloaked figure crashed into the tactician who blinked in confusion.

"Um, are you sure you haven't mistaken me for someone else?"

"No! You're definitely my father!"

"Another future child?" Chrom said, turning to a confused Lucina.

"It could be… but I know for a fact that Robin only had one child and I don't think she is her."

"What? Then who is this?"

"Um, father? It's me!"

The collective jaws of the shepherds fell open as the girl removed her hood to reveal distinctive blue hair and the spitting image of a certain swordswoman. Chrom seemed to put two in two together, rapidly looking between the girl and Lucina before glaring at his tactician.

"Um Chrom, I know this looks bad." Robin began to stammer.

"Father! Robin and I have never-" Lucina added, blushing and looking away.

"Yeah, Chrom you have to…believe…me… Oh my gods. Her eye." Robin gasped. "Chrom, look at her eye!"

"I remember! Father! It's me! Lucina!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Together**

 _I will follow you forever._

Lucina slid her blade across her throat and with the last of her strength, curled up next to Robin one last time.

* * *

 **Three Falchions**

"Who are you!?"

Before she could speak, Marth crashed his Falchion into her own, pushing Lucina back slightly. She glanced around the arena and noted that the Shepherds were holding their own. Chrom gave a worried look towards her before focusing on the fighter before him.

"I am Lucina, tactician of the Shepherds. I don't think we've met but I've heard of you Marth."

"That's not possible!" Marth yelled, charging towards, "Who are you really? Where are you from? Where is tactician Robin?"

Lucina's demeanor changed immediately, eyes narrowing as she drew her tome.

"How do you know that name?" She yelled, throwing a Thunder at the would be Hero King. He dodged, coming forward. The two crossed blades as Marth scowled, before gasping upon looking into Lucina's eyes. He jumped back as if burned and circled Lucina warily.

"Your eye…" he muttered. "That's not… unless-"

He let out a cry as a fire spell singed his sleeve, quickly refocusing on the tactician.

"I have been searching for the past couple years for the man you just mentioned. In fact, I joined the shepherds for that very purpose. Tell me everything you know." Lucina said, her eyes growing murderous. "I'll have you talk, even if I have to beat it out of you myself."

* * *

 **Gratitude (Written as Chapter 4)**

"Cina? May I come in?"

Chrom entered the tent to find the young girl laying face down on her cot. She looked up, wiping away her tears.

"Chr-father." She said, causing Chrom to wince at the slip of tongue. "Do you need something?"

"What you did today... it was very brave. If I hadn't come in time, Robin could be-"

"How could she?" Cina muttered. "How could she try to kill him? I hate her."

Chrom sighed. The girl didn't get along well with her other self, the two would usually squabble over various things such as their family relationships. Robin in particular was a sore subject that no one dared to bring up with the two of them present. Today would only exacerbate those issues.

"Cina... you have to understand. Your sister was only doing what she thought was best for the future."

The girl shook her head. "I don't care. Robin wouldn't fall. She should have trusted him and us."

Chrom tried again. "She saw many terrible things in the future. She was desperate."

"I was also from a ruined future. Grima wasn't there but still."

"She came back to advert the future"

"You guys knew thanks to my journal. If she didn't steal it and the letter, she would have never known."

Chrom sighed and the two were silent. The king turned to leave when small arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you." Cina said quietly. "I couldn't stop her, but you did. Thank you."

Chrom's heart soared. It was the first form of intimate contact that she had initiated with him. He had been trying for weeks to get her to open up to him. When Cina chased after his best friend, a strange feeling bubbled within him. Call him selfish, but as his wife put it, is it so wrong to want all three Lucinas as their daughters? Two were not his by birth, but Chrom loved them all and wished that he could help them with their burdens. He secretly hoped they along with the infant back at home could live together as sisters and support each other.

"Thank you as well Cina. You gave us important information that can advert the ruined future." Chrom said, turning to hug the girl back. "Just know that I'm here for you Cina. You are my daughter."

* * *

 **A Village Funeral**

The bells of the town hall rang mournfully as the villagers dispersed from the cemetery. Eventually, even Morgan left to go comfort her children leaving only her twin Marc alone in front of their mother's grave.

"Father?"

Marc turned to his son, wiping away his tears and giving a soft smile.

"Robin, you should go back. The remembrance feast should be starting soon."

The child shook his head and went to hug his father.

"I miss grandma."

Marc stifled back a sob and began to lead the child towards the village. It had grown immensely since his youth, the survivors of the Fell Dragon flocking towards the safety and comfort of "Lucina's Village". Once only a couple huts with a rickety wooden palisade, there were now over thirty well-made cottages and shacks, with a town hall, multiple storage sheds, a well-made wooden and rock wall, and a watermill. Packed dirt roads led to the fields, woods, or ocean, all leading from the large secure gates.

"Robin, you remember who you were named for right?"

His son looked towards him inquisitively. "After Great Grandfather Robin?"

Marc patted the boy's head. "Yes. Grandma loved him very much. She found survivors and started this town because of him. For him, she lived trying to make everyone safe and happy, and I think that we made her happy as well. But…" Marc trailed off and sighed. "I could see sometimes that she really missed him and loved him very much. She lost him when she was about your age. How would you feel if I suddenly died?"

Robin's eyes widened and drew closer to his father.

"Grandma didn't tell me everything, and when she died she was buried with his notebook. I know you miss her, and I miss her too, but she can finally be with him. She said so when I talked to her last."

Robin only nodded as Marc thought back to his mother's final day.

 _"Mother…" Morgan sobbed, holding the wrinkled hand. "We need you. The people need you. Don't go."_

 _Their mother's wrinkled mouth curved into a smile as if remembering something from the past and clasped her daughter's hand._

 _"You and your brother can take care of the village now. You have been taught well. And it's time for me to go. I can see your father again, and I leave knowing that the future is secure."_

 _She laid back and closed her eyes, her breaths growing shallower. Marc began to weep as well as the village chief for the past 40 years whispered for the last time._

 _"It's… it's been a long journey hasn't it? I wanted to die back then. But I lived for you…. I hoped for you. And you were right. I found my small share of happiness. So now… I can finally see you again… father."_

* * *

 **Helping Her**

Opening the door, Lucina growled in frustration to find her 2nd alternate self curled up next to the grandmaster tactician.

"Robin!"

The man in question jolted awake, in turn awakening the younger "Cina" (Lucy was taken by the infant version) who whined in frustration.

"Robin! Stop spoiling Cina, she needs to learn how to sleep on her own! What about your wife?"

Robin looked down at the yawning girl sheepishly.

"Um, Cina? How about you go to your room and get ready for breakfast? We'll be right down shortly."

The girl reluctantly left the room, shooting Lucina a dirty look. The elder sighed as she left the room and rounded on Robin.

"We talked about this!" Lucina said, pointing a finger at Robin. "She needs to learn! She can't just rely on you!"

Robin rubbed his arm, looking down in shame. "I know… but she still has nightmares…"

"We read his journal! She faked them later on for comfort!"

"Well she did recently experience another traumatic event! You saw how she reacted when I picked up her Falchion to look at it. In case you forgot, she was holding it when she killed me!"

The two stilled at Robins words.

"That wasn't you." Lucina said forcefully. "And our Grima is dead. If everyone considers me and the other Lucina's separate, you are separate as well"

Robin shook his head. "Regardless, he was Cina's father figure."

"My father should be Cina's father figure. No offense to you."

"We can't force her."

"No, but she needs to move on. Her relationship with you… I am happy that she is so close to you and many think it's adorable… but it's not healthy. You're not even her Robin but her love for you borders on obsession."

"Can you blame her?" Robin muttered. "As you said, we read the journal. We know what her life was like and who the only person she had was."

Lucina sighed in frustration. "I understand your point. But she needs to learn how to interact with other people, and my parents want to get closer to her, they are already calling her our fourth daughter. We have to help her, not coddle her."

Robin nodded his head in defeat and waved Lucina away, walking towards his wardrobe to change. Leaving the room, Lucina found her other self squatting by the door.

"Cina! Were you-"

"I, I'm sorry." Cina mumbled. "I know… I know that you all want to help me. I know he isn't my Robin. The way he treats me is too different. But I can't help it. My dreams are real! I'm not faking it.

Lucina bent over to pick the girl up. She began to protest, saying that she was too big but Lucina ignored her.

"I'm sorry too. I know it's difficult, I knew it when you shared your story. Those emotions weren't fake. You love him like I love my father, even if they're not the ones we grew up with. But Cina… I moved on from the past. I thought I had no place here and wanted to leave. But my father… Robin… the shepherds... they all wanted me to stay. We're not saying that you should forget Robin or not be close to him. But the others can be your family too if you let them in."

"…Will you help me?" Cina squeaked out after a short silence.

Lucina smiled. "All of us will."

* * *

 **Sworn Protector**

"Robin! Don't eat that!"

Lucina rushed over and knocked the beetle out of the infant's hand. Said infant responded by bursting into tears.

"Robin! Please don't cry!" The girl said, picking him up and rubbing his back. "There there… I know the beetle looked… interesting but you can't eat those bugs! You should cook them first and that one's poisonous!"

After some more comforting words and shushings, the toddler began to quiet down.

"Okay, if you really want to eat something, let's go back. It's almost time for dinner anyways."

Lucina began to walk back towards the village, deciding that it had been a successful day of playing with Robin. As she walked through the streets, receiving a couple friendly waves, she reached her new home.

"Lucina, wash up with Robin, dinner's almost ready." Her new "mother" Morgan said. Walking upstairs and removing her eyepatch, she found a warm bath ready. She sighed, not looking forward to washing her rambunctious little brother (it took a while to stop calling him father).

After dinner, Robin was quickly put to bed and Lucina found herself reading by the fireplace as Morgan began to knit.

"Thank you for taking him out today, he seemed restless lately." Morgan said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Lucina shrugged. "It's no problem, I like playing with him. I would have done it without you asking."

"Well then, thank you for being such a good older sister. Robin is lucky to have you."

"Of course. I swore to protect him. I'll stay by his side no matter what."

Morgan put down her needles and turned fully towards Lucina.

"I know it's been hard to lose... the other Robin. It was hard for me as well when I read the notebook and found out what would happen. We will protect him Lucina. But know that if you need to talk, I'm here for you. I only met you a couple months ago, but I now consider you my daughter as much as I consider Robin my son."

Lucina only nodded, before grinning.

"Well technically, Robin was my father so that would make you my grandmother."

Morgan blanched before swatting at the giggling girl.

"I'm too young to be called that!"

"Well it is what you are grandmother!"

"Noooo! Don't call me that! I forbid it!"

* * *

 **The End**

He woke up to find Lucina curled up next to him as usual, before realizing that he was alive. He nearly sat up, which would rudely awaken the girl, but instead attempted to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

 _It's gone!_ Robin thought, examining the back of his hand. _Grima's gone!_

As if sensing his thoughts, Lucina began to stir next to him and slowly sat up. She blinked, looking down and Robin blinked back. In an instant, she threw herself into his chest.

"Robin! Robin!" She cried, burying her face into him. "Father!"

Robin held the girl close to his chest and stroked her hair. He looked up at the blue skies and green fields, remembering an event in the distant past. He couldn't help but smile as he consoled his crying daughter.

"I'm back. It's over now."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Possible Futures/worlds Lucina goes too. I didn't write all of them and I couldn't really decide which way I wanted to go. First split is if she stays or if she goes to another world. If she stays, some of my ideas, which could be combined were:**

 **\- Humanity is virtually extinct and Lucina lives alone or travels but still hopes for a future and salvation.**

 **\- Lucina finds survivors and starts a small community.**

 **\- Lucina's morals start to degrade as she grows more cynical/desperate without Robin**

 **\- Lucina commits suicide in despair.**

 **-Robin technically killed Grima permanently by committing suicide so he manages to return due to Lucina's bonds. Can be compatible with the two living together alone or starting a small community.**

 **If she goes to another timeline. For all of these, she could end up in the original, or in the changed timeline, which would determine if she meets the future children.**

 **\- Lucina goes to around when Emmeryn becomes Exalt.**

 **\- Joins/forced into the royal family and becomes like another big sister.**

 **\- Finds a toddler/baby Robin.**

 **\- Eventually comes across Chrom when much older and joins the shepherds as their tactician.**

 **-Lucina awakens in the field Robin was found in.**

 **\- Finds amnesia Robin and travels with him.**

 **\- Finds shepherds with/without Robin.**

 **\- Lucina is found:**

 **\- On the road/in a battle by the shepherds (future or original)**

 **\- In the ruins with or without Morgan and loses her memories.**

 **\- In another bad future but travels to the past with the children.**

 **\- Found by another third party (validar, Walhart, etc.)**

 **\- In the Future past DLC world**

 **\- In a happy post-grima future with a returned/alive Robin.**


End file.
